This is My Choice
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: Lily did what she had to and made her choice.


AN: Written for the 'Character one hour challenge," on HPFC

Word Count: 845

* * *

This is My Choice

Lily Evans lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her sister had done it again. Petunia had succeeded in making her feel like crap. Lily missed the days before, when they were just kids; before she got her Hogwarts letter.

That's when things started going downhill, and Petunia criticized everything Lily did and continuously called her a freak. She wished things could go back to how they were.

But they were eighteen now, and that was years ago. Too much had happened between the sisters in that time and it was too late to go back. They had to just live with their decisions they'd made.

Right now; Lily was sure Petunia hated her for what she did. She had left home and had moved in with James and his parents. And the fact that Lily left while Petunia was still asleep and had only left a note would hit her the hardest.

She couldn't stand the arguments between her and Petunia anymore. They were everyday and it was too much for Lily. She had to get away from it.

No matter how much it hurt her to put that much distance between her and the sister that she loved. Loves, because no matter what happens between them, Lily still loves her. She is her sister, after all.

Lily sighed. It was her choice, and she was glad she'd made it. Even if she wished she and Petunia could have worked it out.

She scoffed.

It would never have worked out between them. Things were too far broken to be fixed. And honestly, Lily wasn't sure she wanted them fixed. She wasn't really sure _what_ she wanted.

It defiantly wasn't this new side of her sister, that's for sure.

They used to do everything together. They'd play; tell secrets, laugh, and cry. They were sisters and best friends.

_Until that day._

Lily could remember it like it was yesterday. She'd found it odd that an owl would be flying towards their house. Especially in the daylight. Owls were supposed to be nocturnal animals. They weren't supposed to be out in the daytime.

A letter had fallen through the mail slot and the owl had disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Lily didn't know what to make of it and handed it to her parents. They were just as confused as she was after reading it.

A person by the name of Minerva McGonagall walked out of a cloud of green smoke from their fireplace a few days later. She sat them down and explained everything to them. How Lily was a witch and that she was invited to come to Hogwarts, to learn how to control her magic.

Lily was excited as she could be that day. And it explained how all those strange things had happened. It was her and her magic.

And she smiled at the thought of her parents being just as happy as she was. There was happy to have a witch in the family. Happier than Petunia had been. And that's when Lily's smile faltered.

* * *

"_You're nothing but a freak," Petunia spat at her. _

"_Tunia—"Lily started. _

"_Don't call me that anymore," Petunia cut her off, "who are you and what have you done with my sister?"_

"_I'm still your sister, Petunia," Lily said, trying to calm her down, "I'm just going to be off at Hogwarts for a while to control my mag—"_

"_Don't say that word around me. Don't."Petunia said, firmly. _

_Lily backed up against the wall. She had never seen Petunia like this before and it honestly scared her. "Petunia, what has gotten into you?"_

"_My sister has turned into a freak," Petunia said, walking backwards towards her room, "and she's leaving me to be with more freaks at that freaky school." She walked backwards into her room and slammed the door. _

_Lily felt her legs going weak underneath her, and slowly slid down the wall. When she sat down, she pulled her knees up to her body, laid her head on her knees and lit her tears out. _

_She'd never known Petunia to act like that. Especially around someone she loved so much, or so she said. _

_Lily sighed through her tears. She prayed and hoped that Petunia would come around sooner or later and let this stuff go. _

_She didn't want her sister hating her for something that was out of her control. She didn't ask for this to happy; but she wasn't going to complain about it. She was happy and excited. _

_Until Petunia ruined that._

* * *

"This is my choice," Lily told herself, "I've made it and I'm sticking with it. I can't change the past."

That was true. She couldn't go back and change the fact that she got a Hogwarts letter. Not that she would even if she could. If she hadn't gotten that letter, she would never have meet James, and she wouldn't want to change that.

But she wished Petunia would've been able to go to Hogwarts with her. Maybe that would have changed things.

* * *

AN: First time writing Lily Evans(: This is just something that I think could have happened in her life after leaving Hogwarts. Tell me what you thought? :)


End file.
